This proposal seeks to develop a new training program in Translational Cardiovascular Research and Entrepreneurship (CVRE) at the University of Michigan. Cardiovascular disease is the leading cause of death worldwide. Therefore, the mission of this program is to train the next generation of PhD scientists seeking careers in cardiovascular research in the ethical development and application of research results from the level of the molecule, through the cellular, intact tissue and animal models, to the bedside, with the ultimate goal of improving therapy for patients. Since this is a pre-doctoral training experience taking place during the last two years of the PhD program after preliminary examination, the emphasis is on an advanced didactic program and independent research. The proposed training program is intentionally designed to address the gap in training of young basic scientists and pre-doctoral students in key areas of translational cardiovascular research such as preclinical research design, drug discovery, device/therapy development, optimization and testing, entrepreneurship, and regulatory compliance. The interdisciplinary and internationally recognized faculty of this program provides an outstanding training environment that includes state of the art facilities and techniques spanning genetic, molecular, cellular, systems, engineering and clinical investigation of both vascular and cardiac diseases. By capitalizing on the existing strengths of our faculty in basic and preclinical cardiovascular research and unique academic resources at the University of Michigan, we will train students not only in state of the art biomedical research, but also in applying systems biology for preclinical testing, navigating regulatory compliance, and entrepreneurship. Therefore, this program offers students a unique comprehensive and immersive experience in translational research training. The added benefit is that it will also prepare students for the diversity of scientific careers available to and typially pursued by young scientists including academic research, start-up companies, biotechnology and large pharmaceutical and device companies. The translational CVRE program will attract students from laboratories across the Frankel Cardiovascular Center faculty membership, the medical school wide Program in Biomedical Sciences, and the School of Engineering. By placing students at the interface between basic cardiovascular research, biomedical engineering, and cardiovascular medicine, we hope to better prepare the next generation of PhD scientists to be the leaders and best at taking basic research discoveries and being capable of directing their path to the clinic. (End of Abstract)